In some analysis systems for analyzing biological samples (e.g., blood samples) a trace of the sample is applied to a microscope slide. This slide is then moved through different stages of an analysis system where the actual analysis process and different pre- and post-processing steps can take place. For instance, the trace of the biological sample can be stained, dried and imaged with a microscope (e.g., to count a number of white blood cells or red blood cells in the trace).
Handling of the microscope slides can, in some examples, require a comparatively complex and thus costly and error-prone handling apparatus.